originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Boomer
"I Can't eat it, But I can still Bomb it away!" ~Boomer helping Kirby Boomer the Poppy Bro Jr., is a kirby fanbase character created by Athorment on January 7th, 2009. He is a young explosive hero in a japanese-like oriental universe that resides on the Tot Kingdom inside the Night Tale Book. Differently from Other Poppy Bro Jrs, he has a legendary cape that allows him to mix his bomb powers with others in a similar fashion to the gameplay seen in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Legendary Hat His Cape has passed down from generation to generation of warriors, giving them all certain abilities such as: *Jumps in Midair (In a similar fashion like the partners in Kirby Super Star) *Instant Camouflage. *Capability to Mix the wearer's ability with another one. Mixed Powers Among Boomer's most common mixes are: *Bomb + Cut. Shuriken throws that explode on contact *Bomb + Spike. Get covered in a round Force Field that protudes spikes. The force-field explodes like a balloon sending the spikes in all directions. *Bomb + Ice. Covered in Snow, Boomer creates a snowman of himself with a bomb as head. *Bomb + Fire. Boomer gets shot from a cannon engulfed in fire. *Bomb + Beam. The wand makes a small explosion instead of a whip. FINAL SMASH Boomer summons an enormous piece of TNT dynamite and covers himself. Foes can kick it around with a simple touch, but the closer the Foe, heavier the damage. It's Fuse can be determined by how long the B Button was pressed to activate the move Fun Facts *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. *His story is a small sequence of images inspired on BlackCarrot1129's Kirby's Cookie Caper *Boomer's predecesor was a mighty Gigant Edge. *Boomer was created simply to demonstrate that there are other possible ideas instead of Creating "another kirby" or giving common enemies Metaknight-like masks and swords. *Note how his symbol is Kirby's Classic Star Shape as seen in Super Smash Bros Games, yet it has a hole in the middle to turn it into a Shuriken and link it with the Night Tale Book's Oriental Theme *His theme as of yet is the main theme of Takamaru's Ninja Castle in Nintendo Land. *Prior to revamp, his design stuck out like a sore thumb due to being created before opting for an Asian styled environment. The magical object of power was also his poppy bro hat instead, making it troublesome to be worn by other kirby enemies without looking out of place. He also had Metaknight's ability to vanish with the cape before turning it into typical ninja camouflage veils and the vanish ability given to Escorpión instead. Gallery Old Design Double meme Boomer.png|2013 design as he appears in a Double meme Boomer.png|On Tumblr's Background|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/ BoomerBomb_by_Athorment.jpg|Boomer (2011)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Kirby-and-the-NightTale-Book-196185309 Boomer by athorment.jpg|2009 Design|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Kirbyverse-OCs-108723610 kandtntbook_by_athorment.jpg|Boomer, Owena and Kirby|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/KandtNTBook-198939771 Boomer_Abilities_by_athorment.jpg|Some of Boomer's Mixed Bomb Powers|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Abilities-115909995 alt_suit_Boomer_by_athorment.png|Alternate Outfit|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Alt-Suit-KirbyFCs-Marvin-Juliza-293838805 Fan Artwork Kirby_Hats_Boomer_Athorment_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Kirby Hat by BlackCarrot1129|link=http://blackcarrot1129.deviantart.com/art/Kirby-Hats-Athorment-159544680 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Kirby Category:Night Tale Book